Back on his Feet
Log Title: Back on his Feet Characters: Backblast, Dust Devil, Scales Location: Valvolux Date: August 1, 2018 TP: The Fallen TP Summary: Dust Devil is cured and can talk again! He tests his systems to make sure everything else works, too. Category:2018 Category:Logs ''As logged by '' Scales Log session starting at 09:48:46 on Wednesday, 1 August 2018. *BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP-----* Dust Devil winces as he tries disconnecting one of the many monitors hooked to himself so he can move. At least move a little more than he already can considering his legs are pinned by Tracker and he has a Scales on him. At least the semi-searing pain from the inside-out had dulled some. He really should have asked for a pain numbing patch, inhibitor or something but after nearly dying, he was afraid to NOT feel that pain. Backblast looks up in alarm at the noise of the flatlime bleep, before realising that it's just Dusty disconnecting himself from the monitors. He recognises something in Dust Devil's expression. "It's always weird when you welcome pain as a sign you're still alive, isn't it?" Scales blinks awake quickly at the alarm, half to her feet before she's even fully booted up.. but then she also sees that it's just disconnected and relaxes, sitting quietly until the rest of her processors catch up. Dust Devil frowns at Backblast's words and nods. "I'm just glad I was too wore out from the day's activities to try and fight rechargin. Still feels like all my internals were put in me while red hot." He puts a hand out to try and make sure Scales doesn't fall over before she's able to stand properly. Backblast chuckles quietly. "Well, most of them did get pretty close to red hot, but we didn't take anything out, or put it back in." A pause. "At one point we thought we'd lost you. Your spark... it was making the hum they make just as the synapses start to break down. But... I think that was Bulwark regenerating something." Scales leans against Dust Devil's hand while she catches up with the conversation. "You did warm up a lot. Keeping everything balanced was tricky." Dust Devil nods and just keeps holding onto Scales. His optics still troubled for the moment. He tries stretching SOME and a little bit of a grin appears on his face. He pulls one foot out from under Tracker and is about to boot the canine off of the berth and his other leg. Tracker has apparently been up because quick as a flash he's got Dust Devil's knee in his jaws. "Ow ow ow ow ow okay I'm sorry! Stop!" Tracker sits there and 'gnawls' on the knee. Not precisely biting. Just making sure Dust Devil doesn't think of doing that again. Backblast looks at Tracker. "Off." He says, his tone stern. "Dust Devil needs to be able to move around and recuperate. YOU of all beings should know that." Tracker grumbles and whuffs at Backblast before he rolls off the berth directly onto his feet and heads for the door. The canine then heads out leaving Dust Devil to be tortured while he goes and stretches his legs or whatever the robotic canine likes to do. Scales chuckles and stretches, careful not to scratch Dusty with her claws as she flexes. Once she's limbered up, she hops down as well, leaving the young mech unencumbered. Dust Devil can't help but chuckles as Tracker mouths off to Backblast. "In his defence, he was Stormfront's partner. I'm guessin it's like belongin ta the Chief of police and then suddenly bein saddled with the rookie on the team." His optics focus on Backblast and well...his choice of wording. Scales distracts him as she hops down and he hits the button on the berth to help him sit up at least part of the way before stretching out his arms again. Backblast shrugs "I didn't mean out, just off the bed, but that works. Go lubricate some fire hydrants if that's what you do." He smirks, nodding to Dust. "True, but..." He taps the antenna sticking out of his backback. Scales tilts her head. "Honestly, we should all take a walk. If y'manage without any issues, Dusty, I c'n clear ya." Dust Devil stares at the antenna that Backblast taps but again Scales distracts him for inquiring further. He tries standing and is a bit wobbly. Getting to his feet, one hand firmy on the berth he makes a face. "Everythin feels so loose." Backblast chuckles "That happens when you get brought back from near-death." He says, simply. "Enjoy the sensation." Scales cheerfully adds, "If there was any build-up inside your lines, it'd definitely be gone now." Dust Devil's steps are hesitant and when he leans too much, he quickly overcorrects and looks to be about to hit the wall as he tries to stop the course correction too quickly. "ACK!" GAME: Backblast PASSES a DEXTERITY roll of High difficulty. Backblast neatly moves to catch Dust Devil. "Easy mate." He says. "Take it slow." On his way out the door, he collects his rifle. Scales bounces along, keeping an optic on Dust Devil but staying far enough away that she won't trip him. Dust Devil follows the pair, though he's still walking like everything feels weird. A rather tense, sorta confused manner. He glances at Scales and Backblast, glad that they are close. Backblast looks around as he walks, smiling. "Good to get some fresh air." Scales nods. "A lot of the rubble's been cleaned up. At least the big stuff. It'll be a while before they can get the refinery rebuilt, but it doesn't look like a disaster movie anymore." Backblast nods "Now the Cons aren't around it's a lot easier to rebuild. Fewer targets, though." Dust Devil looks at the more open areas. He stretches out his frame. Its a mix of marvel and worry when it comes to how loose his frame feels. But so far everything is coming back green. No issues and well. He really needs to get some air. He points to a distant mark. I'm gotta try calibratin some stuff....I promise I'll stop if ANY warnins come up. But I really need ta stretch my legs out. Backblast nods "I'll keep an eye on you. All you need to do is come to a stop and wave." Scales bounds up a building, digging in with her claws, and perches on the outside edge of a window where she can see the whole area. Backblast uses a grappling hook to get himself a similarly elevated perch, setting up his rifle with good overwatch of the area... not just to watch Dusty's back, but also to look for troublemakers. Dust Devil has worked his way to running. And is currently running full out enjoying the freedom. He has no doubt if a con were to show up now there would be precision holes blasted through the intruder probably before Dusty himself could notice them. But everything STILL feels weird. So far twice he's stumbled. WHich he might consider just because he's rusty, but the second time he was scanning the terrain and he struck an obstacle before he was supposed to hit it. He is a little frustrated and decides to start heading back to the docs. A low wall happens to be one of those obstacles between him and his keepers and he decides to jump it. He starts his run, maximizing his acceleration and finally jumping when he's supposed to. He made sure this time to give himself extra lift so he would clear it with some extra height. But just as he takes off the wall is already clipping his foot. He yipes as the triphazard at full speed makes him into more of a projectile than athlete. By the time he stops rolling, he lays there flat on his back, optics wide and suddenly very very thankful that his forcefield kicked on as soon as he lost control. However laying there for a bit longer seems like a good idea. His Gyros are trying to still figure how many rotations he made. Backblast looks to Scales. "He's gotten a bit quicker than I remember." he comments, turning his attention back to Dusty. Then, as the other mech takes a fall, he smirks. "...quicker than /he/ remembers, by the looks of things. You wanna go check on him or shall I?" Scales nods. "I got it!" She hops off her window ledge and glides down, dropping lightly to the ground nearby. She doesn't see any obvious breaks, at least. "You hurt anything?" she asks. Dust Devil glances up at Scales. "We gotta quit meetin this way. Pretty sure I'm not supposed ta look up at ya other than in the philosophical way. The literal way is way too painful." He grins and stirs, "Don't think so...other than feelin like I grabbed Springer's rotors and he decided to turn them on." Backblast smirks and remains on overwatch Scales hehs. "So.. maybe try a few jumps in place or sprints to figure out what happened?" Backblast sends a radio transmission. (Radio) Backblast sends you a radio transmission, 'I bet you he clocks... at least 10 faster than on record.' (Radio) You transmit, "I don't actually know how fast he was before." to Backblast. Dust Devil gets to his feet and glances around before walking up to the wall. It's not very tall. He feels the spot he clipped and eyes it from top to bottom. THen he jumps upwards and lands on the wall, walking along the edge of it. He then hops back down before hopping up again. "No, no problem with judging the height of things...." Scales nods. "It's not really a surprised you might need to recalibrate a l'l after being sick for so long." Dust Devil tries to speed up and this time he runs away from Scales before stopping and running back. Backblast uses his laser-rangefinder to judge Dusty's speed, thoughtfully. "Hm." Scales blinks against the dust that Dust Devil kicks up as he runs back. "It doesn't look like you're having any trouble actually moving," she says. She shakes off her wings. Dust Devil nods to Scales. "Maybe it needs a few more tests?" He grins wickedly, "Race ya back?" He tenses, ready to take off back to Scales. Backblast smirks as he watches the pair, just relaxing in his little sniper's nest Scales hehs. "Okay, sure." She sets her claws. Dust Devil chuckles, "And yer more than welcome ta fly. I don't mind losin. It's just the competition I like." He then says "GO!" He makes a point to give it his all as he tries to get back to Backblast's nest before Scales does. His optics are the terrain, tryin to avoid splatting again. Scales sprints as fast as she can, which is honestly not nearly as fast as the taller mech she's chasing. But as soon as she gets a chance, she bounds up a ramp and spreads her wings, dipping for speed. Dust Devil laughs, "Come on Scales. Ya gotta go faster so you can buzz Bulwark one of these days!" The target is getting closer and this is something he's been missing. Just the overall freedom of running and not having the docs chasin aft...okay let's pretend Scales isn't one of the docs for the moment. Scales banks across a rising thermal, catching some height so she can try to speed up, but she's really built more for hiding than chasing and there's only so much speed she can manage without jets. Dust Devil runs up to where Backblast is hanging out, stopping and sitting on the ground while he vents the excess heat from his frame. "That was awesome. Thanks Scales!" Scales swoops after, dropping onto a projecting ledge and perching there. She isn't even close to overheating- gliding might be slow, but it's darned efficient. She grins down at Dust Devil. "'S fun, even if 'm not gonna win." Dust Devil laughs, "Not always best ta be the first person on a scene. That's how traps get people and all. I've at least got a forcefield ta try and protect me if like a bomb goes off." Backblast hops down from his nest and grins "Nice race. Dusty... when you next get a chance, do some timed runs yeah? I'd judge you a bit quicker." Scales keeps her wings spread, catching some sunlight opportunistically. "Yeah. I don't really handle bombs well," she admits. "Best for me ta wait and back somebody else up." Dust Devil glances at Backblast. "Timed runs? Like how far for the timed runs do I need ta go?" He smiles at Scales, "We can't all be medics some of us need ta be patients." Backblast shrugs to Dusty "However far it was last time you got properly speed clocked. By my guess, you're about 10 quicker in the sprint." Scales grins. "I got lots of patience," she puns. "I practice often." Dust Devil nods at Backblast. He starts off at a job heading to his previous destination. Backblast chuckles softly and relaxes to watch Dust Devil. "Remember to average your speed over at least three runs." Scales hums happily to herself. "I think with Dusty bein' better, I might be able to get back to Earth for a while." Backblast nods with a happy smile "Oh that'll be good." He says, looking thoughtful. "I might even have a chance to swing that way." Dust Devil does a series of three runs while the pair talk. At the end of the runs he sighs and walks back, working on cooling himself off. He could have run back but he's also trying to be careful of his systems scarily enough. Backblast nods "I make that faster... if you got records, tell me by how much?" Scales calls down, "Any stresses?" Dust Devil frowns a little, "I didn't really spend the time to test myself very often. And I'm still factoring gravitational differences and stuff. But...it does seem faster. " he folds his arms. "not sure why but apparently I am." Backblast chuckles "System reboot, plus a full flush... probably shook some crap off the gears." Scales nods. "You do get a lot of grit in your systems with yer usual activities," she says. Dust Devil smirks, "Just a little. I hope yas don't mind but I'm really needin ta refuel or charge or somethin. I'm not too low but it's botherin me that it isn't all the way...especially after all the time I spent barely able ta move." Backblast nods "No worries mate, go top up. If Scales agrees, I think it's time to put you back on the active roster." Scales grins. "Yeah, I'm good with it. I'll let folks know you're available for duty again." She winks. Log session ending at 16:53:18 on Wednesday, 1 August 2018.